


Adventurous

by IllyasJames



Series: Home: SidlinkZine series [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, comradery, visiting a market, written for a zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Link has come to relax staying in the Zora domain with Sidon.He's not ready to define his true desires yet but he knows he is content.Sidon decides they could do something adventurous; like visiting a town market just outside the domain.





	Adventurous

**Author's Note:**

> Story 2 that was written for the same project. 
> 
> Again the unedited version, so there are bound to be some little mistakes here or there.
> 
> Still I wish you all a good read. :}

After all that happened. After all that had been done. Link could not believe how at ease he felt right now. He looks up at the clouds passing by, he rubs his hands in the grass, and he kicks his feet in the stream Sidon is floating in. Relaxing in the afternoon, no need to go places. Just being.

Sidon's hand slides against his feet. First there is a small bump, but the moment Sidon realizes what it was he touched his movements become far more deliberate. Softly caressing Links feet, avoiding all the spots that he knows make Link twitch. 

Link sighs. He doesn't need to sign for Sidon to understand what he wants him to do. The soft caresses give him all fuzzy feelings inside. So when Sidon stops and Link hears the water move in him standing up, he opens his eyes to look at the Prince. 

“Shall we do something adventurous my Hero.” The Prince looks at him with a joyful grin on his face. “I believe we have yet to do more than be here in the fields or stay in my chambers at the Zora domain.” Link blushes.

Many stories have risen since he as good as certain moved into Sidon's private chambers. But as many whispers there are going around, the people in the Zora domain all seem to be pleased that Link has taken residence with them. He was not ready to go further then just spending time together in the chambers, Sidon made certain to get Link a bed of his own. But it feels safe, more safe than he felt in a very long time. 

'And what is it you would suggest we'd do?' Link looks a bit apprehensive. 

As much as he loves Sidon, he is in no mood to return to any dangerous situation. A feeling Sidon picks up on almost instantly.

“Nothing dangerous. But there is a market in the next town, and I would like to visit it with you.” 

Understanding Sidon is not referring to any markets in the Zora domain, the adventurous part will be stepping out together for all to see. Link thinks about it for only a second before he nods. Yes, he would love to be seen with Sidon. He feels ready for it. 

They enter the market engulfed by the bustling sounds and smells. Almost naturally Link finds his eyes drawn to places to buy armor and spells. It is the hand on his shoulder that reminds him he doesn't need to look for those things again. There is no need.

It doesn't take long for people to realize that the buzzing rumors about the Hero of Hyrule and the prince of the Zora might have a pit of truth in them. As they move along the market inseparable. Most of the time the Prince has his hand either on the Hero's back, or is holding onto the man's arm. Never being over two feet away. 

Children though, unlike the adults, are just in awe to see Link, and soon they drone around them asking all sorts of questions. Questions Link can't answer as it appears none of them understand sign language. 

“Please Children.” Sidon's voice booms to get over the clattering. “If you have questions be considered enough to also give him time to even try to answer them. He needs his hands for that, so shaking them and asking won't help him at all.” Link looks up at him with the brightest smile.

'Thank you.' The sign is fast and clearly only meant for him, which makes Sidon swell with pride.

The children see the interaction and soon allow for a bit more space around Link. When Sidon promises to translate everything Link signs there is a gleam of joy in the man's eye, he doesn't see too often. If anything he usually only sees it when they are enjoying a conversation at night in their -the moment Link moved in he stopped seeing it as just his- chambers. It is the look of a person who knows they are being kept safe.

Link turns to the children and asks them to think of one question, one question only. He will point at the one that can ask it and he'll answer it before he moves to the next question. The children all nod that they understand. 

“But what if somebody asks what you wanted to ask?” The voice sounds quite small. And Link spots a little one, smaller than the rest, standing to the side almost as if the hide themselves.

'Well if somebody asks the question you thought of, you get the answer you wanted. But you then may pick a new question. After all. I won't know what the question is till it is asked.' All the children keep that in mind.

So for the next few hours, aided by Sidon, Link tries to answer the questions the children ask him as good as he can. It amazes Link just how diverse all the questions are, some touch subjects he doesn't really want to talk about, others are of a more personal nature. Those he refuses to answer, the first as he doesn't want to think of it, the second because he doesn't want those children to think about that either.

In the end Link spends way to long talking to the young ones, Sidon lets him as he looked so happy and at ease. The tenses that plague him when he is left to think about these things on his own in their chambers no where to be seen. But darkness is slipping to seal the end of the day and it is a long journey back home.

Knowing that, they decide to grab something to eat first. No use on leaving with an empty stomach. The Inn they visit is known to have food fit for all races and purses so finding food they both like is not an issue. 

Link looks around the room, greatly enjoying the buzzing of people, the excitement coming from a pleasant day spend. Of course they are recognized, how could Link not be seen as the most known person in the world, but none grace their table for too long and they mostly eat their meal in peace. When the Innkeeper comes up to them and informs them he can get a room for them ready if they feel the need to retire for the nigh, it dawns to them that they could just stay. Going back in the morning instead of during the dead of night.

They accept, and after getting a dessert, they go to the room prepared for them. Once they enter though it becomes clear that the people in town had a very specific thought about their relationship. The bed was shaped like a Zora Marriage bed, with a small dais in it for Link to be more comfortable. Yet clearly the bed is meant for them to share it. 

Sidon starts to… well he has no idea what he was planning to do, because the moment he turns to Link, the Hero is already stripping his clothes off. Seems his love has no issue in spending the night with Sidon in such an intimate setting. When he walks over to the bed he gives Sidon a look over his shoulder, looking like an absolute dream in only his underwear.

'Are you not undressing my Prince. We are safe here. The world is safe for us to be like this.'   
He needs no more permission to take off most of his gear and slip in the bed with Link. He maneuvers his body around the dais in such a way that he can look at Link. Link, who rubs his nose against Sidon's before he takes the Zora's lips against his own. 

'Soon. I think I will be ready for it soon.' 

What soon he might be signing about is left unsaid as Link slips in a calm sleep almost directly from closing his eyes. Leaving Sidon to wonder, and hope, that the soon Link was talking about was referring to them being in a more than affectionate relationship, that he was referring to a true intimate relationship. Those thoughts pull Sidon down in a slumber filled with dreams he never thought he would have, featuring a more than willing hero marked his for all to see.

The next morning finds Sidon on his back, with a less than familiar but more than welcome pressure lying on his chest. Seems that sometime during the night, Link had favored his body above the dais to sleep on. Looking down at the relaxed features, the mouth slightly ajar, gives Sidon an array of feelings all setting in his spine and lower back. This was a sight he would not mind waking up to on more mornings. 

He has no knowledge how long he spend looking at Link before the Hylian wakes, but as even the slow awakening is a sight to treasure he will never regret it. Link licks his lips, smacking them a few times before his eyes become focused. Sidon can see the exact moment Link realizes he is in fact lying on Sidon and not the dais, as to his amazement Link starts to blush and signs an apology.

“Do not say you are sorry for something I can only be happy about.” Sidon waits for Link to focus his sight to his. “I will always be more than willing to serve as a bed for you. To know you trust me enough to know that you are safe with me in the depts of your subconsciousness. To know you seek the close proximity. I am honored. And will accept no sorry for it.”

Link sighs, places his hand over Sidon's chest and surprises the Zora by planting his lips just next to it. It is clear the man is thinking of something, so Sidon waits to see what he decides.

'Can we stay like this for a short while longer?' 

The signs were slow, hesitant, as if they are awaiting to be refused. Sidon understands that Link is still dealing with things in his head that he has to sort, but if closeness to Sidon helps he is very willing to comply. 

“We can.” Sidon laughs making his chest rumble. “After all, we made arrangements that we would pay on departure. We never said at what time we would do so. Lunch time is early enough to get up.” 

He can feel the sigh Link releases before lying down on Sidons chest again. His breathing easing till the point Sidon is certain the hero is all but asleep. He lifts his hand and caresses it through the golden hair. Being rewarded with a contented sigh.

In the end they are down just in time to have a very early dinner, as one could not call it a lunch in any way of decency. The Innkeeper gives them a wink when he takes their orders and states they are free to stay another night. An offer they in the end decide to take, with the promise among each other that the next day they will get out of bed early enough to travel back to the Zora domain.

They end up staying for almost a week, leaving only because a worried Zora guard finds them during lunch to inform them that they are being missed by king Dorephan. They leave with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Two more stories to finish this series will be posted in the next few days. :}


End file.
